Play the Player
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the richest, sexist player at Green Hill. He rules the school. He wants, he gets. Shame that's all about the change. "I wish he would get a taste of his own medicine for once." "That's not such a bad idea." He broke her best friend's heart. Now he's going to pay, and Amy Rose is here to collect. She'll crush that player's heart... but at the cost of her own?
1. Prologue

Sonic the hedgehog strode down the crowded corridors with an air of confidence. He smirked at the hateful glares of jealous guys as he winked flirtatiously at all the ladies, they giggled and blushed. He grinned to himself and turned the corner to his locker and, as always, a group of short black pleated skirts and sexy legs were waiting.

"Hey Sonic!" one of them purred, running her hand down his muscular arm. "Are you going to Monique's party tomorrow night?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and replied, "Don't I always?" Monique had a party at the end of every month; her parents were always out of town.

"Oh will you be my date?" one asked.

"But I wanted to go with him!" another squealed.

"I'm sure there's enough of me to go round," he stated, hoping to not get the girls into an argument, any other day it'd be a major turn on but his first lesson was track.

"Oh I'll bet there is, you man whore!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted the girls arguing and they all gave out startled gasps.

Sonic whipped his head around to see one of the most gorgeous female he'd laid eyes on. Her comment was forgotten momentarily as his eyes scanned up and down her luscious body. Her slender legs were clad in black stockings leading up to a black pleated skirt at mid thigh- much longer than any of the girls giving her angry glares- and a compulsory dark blue blazer. To his disappointment the blazer was buttoned up, giving him no access to look at her chest area; so he moved his eyes upwards to gaze at her face. Pink shoulder length quills framed her pretty face; her glistening lips were puckered in a pout, and her jade green eyes stared daggers at him. Those green eyes could melt a man's heart, and they filled him with a need to shelter and protect.

"Who the hell are you?" one on the sluts screeched, bringing Sonic out of his trance.

The pink beauty answer, her eyes never leaving Sonic. "I'm Sally Acorn's best friend, do you remember her? Or have you forgotten her already to your whores!"

Sonic was unfazed by her outburst; many best friends of girls had come to shout at him after he cheated and dumped, they all left breathing heavily with dishevelled hair. "I think I recall the name."

"Well you better get this through your thick skull and remember this." She started deathly quiet and calm. "If you ever go near her again I swear on my life that I will rip that smirk off your face and tape it to your backside!"

All the sluts gasped in horror at the threat, while crowding around Sonic holding his arms. "If you hurt him we'll break you little neck!" one of them hissed, they all agreed with smirks and glares.

Amy squared her shoulders back and returned there glares. "I'm cowering in a corner," she told them nonchalantly. She turned on her heels and strutted away confidently, without looking back.

The bell rang; all the girls sighed and walked to their first lesson. Sonic looked longingly at the retreating figure-a very curvy figure- and smirked. She'd be his by the end of the week.

* * *

**So here's my new story! YAY!**

**And Sally is NOT a bitch in this one.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this story, I promise to update as much as I can and when I can. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long.**

**Please drop a review and tell me what you think and how you feel, I love to get feedback :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story :)**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Amy, where'd you go?" Blaze asked when their pink friend entered the changing rooms.

Amy yanked her gym top and shorts out of her bag. "Had to take care of a rat," she bit out- just thinking of the blue idiot made her blood boil.

"You didn't go after Sonic did you?!" Sally worried her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling her gym shirt on.

"Amy, I saw you with Sonic this morning. You totally whipped his ass!" Rouge piped in, tying her chin length hair in two low pigtails. It didn't matter how short your hair was, if you were a girl it was tied up.

Noticing Sally's nervous expression Amy was quick the reassure her, "I didn't physically hurt him, if that's what you're thinking." She pulled her black high top on and tied it. She wish she ha though.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"I would have found out sooner or later. Honestly though Sal, they're all like it."

"Not all of them! …Silver's not," Blaze added in defending her boy friend.

"Well Knuckles better not be like it!" Rouge told them firmly, she'd kick his ass if he did anything close to what Sonic had done to Sally. They all shuffled out of the changing rooms.

"Oh Amy before we go in there I need to tell you-" Sally started.

Amy pushed the doubled doors open, stalking in until she came to stop dead in her tracks. "Crap!" Amy cried after noticing a certain blue hedgehog.

"This should be an entertaining lesson," Rouge mumbled to Blaze. She nodded her head in agreement as Sonic's head turned in their directing a smirk dancing across his face when he saw who'd burst through the swinging gym doors.

Sonic sauntered over to them with all the confidence in the world causing Amy to roll her eyes before she threw her arm around Sally's tense shoulder and lead to the benches against the wall, perposely avoiding Sonic along the way sending him a look that said '_I dare you to take a step closer. Unless you favour you're balls attached._' Sonic knew better then to follow.

"Ladies," Sonic nodded his head towards Blaze and Rouge. They were going out with two of Sonic's closest friends, Silver and Knuckles, so he always tried to be civil towards them and not flirt. Bros before Hoes- he'd always live by that code.

"Sonic," they acknowledged him. They weren't friends, especially after what happened with Sally, but they got along for their boyfriends' sake.

"So, who's the pink chick?" He wanted to know everything he could about the hedgehog to see what he was up against. He loved a good challenge.

"You mean the girl who whipped your ass this morning? That'll be Amy Rose." Rouge smirked; she was going to enjoy rubbing it in his face.

Sonic glared, "She didn't whip my ass. So who is she, she's new right?"

"A new girl you'd better watch out for if she whipped your ass as good as Rouge said she did," Blaze chuckled. Taking the piss out of Sonic had been a daily routine for the girls.

Before Sonic could reply the coach called everyone over. With everyone sitting on the benches Mr. Rotwall did a quick register. He was a gruff old dog with a beer belly; he had that '_I tolerate no hooliganism'_ look about him.

"Right, since it's raining outside, you'll all be doing a training course of sorts. Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic will get the mats. The rest of you start getting equipment." A chorus of groans could be heard throughout the gym. "If you want we can go outside and do push-ups!" he snapped.

With that said everyone scattered like rats on a sinking ship.

With all the equipment out and crash mats randomly placed about everyone got put into teams, they'd rotate clockwise every ten minutes.

Amy got put into a group of all boys, while Rouge, Blaze and Sally, were all put together. The coach didn't seem to care about how unfair it'd worked out. "Oh well, it could be worse; I could have been put with Sonic," Amy mused to herself as her group made their way over the ropes.

Their challenge was simple: climb the rope, ring the bell, and get down again. Since only one rope had been passed in the safety check the others had been taken down, so they'd have to take turns.

All the boys went first, trying to show off to the attractive new girl on their team, thinking that Amy didn't notice the looks they were giving her or the comments about how her shorts showed off her legs very nicely. Next time she was wearing jogging bottoms.

Once it was her turn everyone had finished their tasks and they had about two minute until rotation. "I'll make you a deal Miss Rose, if you can climb that rope and get back on the ground by the time we have to rotate, you and your team will have the rest of the lesson off. Your time starts now, one minute fifty-nine… one minute fifty-eight… " The coach gave her no time to answer, he just expected her to do it.

Her team looked at her with encouraging grins and hopeful eyes. That was all Amy needed, she grabbed a hold of the rope firmly and hoisted herself from the floor. Catching the rope between her feet she lifted herself effortlessly; her dainty form weighed almost nothing, and she was strong for someone of her size. She had clambered to the top just as Mr. Rotwall called, "twenty-eight seconds."

"She won't get down in time, unless she wants rope burn." Who'd ever said it was right, she'd have to slide down the rope if she wanted to make it in time; her hands would be raw by the time her feet touched the ground.

"Still gotta try," she told herself. She tried making her way down the rope as fast as she could without having to slide, but when coach shouted "seven second," she knew she'd have to think fast.

Noticing that the floor wasn't so far down as she had thought she made a quick decision. Taking a deep breath she let go of the rope and held her arms out at her sides, bending her knees as the ground came rushing towards her. She landed gracefully on her feet, her form was crouched and one hand was on the ground to steady herself. The couch didn't make it to two before the students erupted in cheers, Amy's team rushed forward to her.

They didn't give her a chance to stand straight; they practically tackled her to the ground again. "Alright Miss Rose, you and your team can sit out for the rest of gym. But don't try another stunt like that again!" Mr. Rotwall told her in a stern, gruff voice. He wandered off mumbling about injuries mean paperwork.

"Nice one Rosy!" A good-looking green hedgehog pulled her to her feet, he had icy blue eyes and grin plastered to his face. His teeth looked almost sharp. "Names Scourge the hedgehog." All the other guys on her team and the ones that surrounded her all seemed to disappear when the hedgehog had touched her- did he have germs or something?

She didn't exchange his pleasantries but went straight to her point of bother, "What's with the name Rosy?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Don't like it?" he sounded disappointed, but his eyes held a certain amusement.

"Not particularly."

"Good," he smirked. "Rosy it is."

"Alright then, Green Bean, if you insist." His expression faltered and a look of annoyance fell across his face.

"Don't even start that," his voice was harsh, but something told her it wasn't as harsh as it could be.

"I didn't start it, you did. I'm finishing it, you don't want me to call you Green Bean, then don't call me Rosy."

A grin formed on his muzzle again, "I like you Rosy, you've got attitude." She glared at him, but she knew it was useless when his grin widened.

It fell when he noticed a figure approaching. "Sonic," he spat out through gritted teeth. She was right; the harsh tone he'd used with her moments ago was cheerful compared to the chilling voice he was using now.

"Scourge," Sonic replied with just as much repulsion in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to rescue this poor girl trapped in your presence," Sonic replied like it was an obvious thing to be doing.

"And why exactly would I need rescuing when I am fully capable of removing myself from his presence if I wish?" Amy cut in, her tone full of hatred.

Sonic's gaze fell upon her, he replied gravely, "Because he'd pull you back the instant you tried to walk away, and I won't let him hurt you."

"You say it as though you're her protector, Blue. You haven't even known her five minutes and you talk as though she's your property!"

Sonic stepped forward; he was nearly chest to chest with Scourge. They were both sending menacing glares at each other. "I know what you're like Scourge. And I refuse to let you hurt another innocent girl," Sonic told him darkly. He said it quietly, like a secret threat. Amy had to strain her ears to hear it.

Before Scourge to retort, Mr. Rotwall appeared from nowhere. "I'll not have any fighting in this gym. Both of you back off and cool it, or I'll see you both after school tomorrow."

Sonic and Scourge backed away, neither turning their back on the other. Sonic was the first to turn away as soon as he felt reassuring hands on his shoulders and arms; he knew they belonged to Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. They all scowled at Scourge, before turning to the changing rooms.

Amy stood there helplessly in a daze. She snapped out of it though when Sally came over to her, oblivious to what had just happened. "C'mon Ames, lets hit the showers."

* * *

**I'm so glad that I got some reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that gave feedback- I'm so happy that you liked it!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming- they always make my day.**

**What do you all think of Scourge? Why do you think Sonic's getting all protective over a girl he's just met?**


	3. Chapter 2

After quickly showering and changing out of sweaty gym clothes Amy and her group of friends all made their way to lessons. "Oh, and Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy replied to Sally uninterested, she was too busy thinking about Sonic and Scourge's exchange.

"Sonic is in all of our classes…" she trailed off uncertainly, clearly worried about her best friend's reaction.

Amy shrugged and turned to her friends, walking backwards. "He's going to wish he'd never laid eyes on me." Filing their way into the classroom Amy and Sally found seats next to each other and started pulling out the stuff they needed.

"Hello class," the teacher greeted everyone with a scowl. "Today we're going to have a new seating plan. Everyone up!"

With a groan people picked up their stuff and moved to the front of the class and lined up, waiting impatiently to sit down again.

"Now, all you boys go find a seat, one that you weren't just sat in," she snapped and pushed her glasses back up her muzzle.

When the boys had taken seats the teacher pulled out a hat from a draw. "Here I have written all the boys' names. So in register order I want you to pull a name out and sit with that boy. He'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

Excited mummers shot through the group of girls, most of them giggling about getting to be Sonic's chemistry partner.

With a dreamy sigh the first girl in the register pulled out a name and handed to the snotty out woman, "William Haines, go!" she order, and the girls dreamy sigh turned to one of disgust as she shifted her gaze to gangly looking fox who was currently sharpening his pencils to perfection.

Sally was next of course, her name being Acorn and all. She pulled the folded paper out with a held breath; hoping to whoever the hell was meant to be watching over her didn't pair her with Sonic. She breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher called out, "Ken Khan!"

Soon enough it was Amy's turn and like Sally she prayed that she wasn't partnered with Sonic. Her prayers we're answered as the teacher called out a different hedgehog's name. "Scourge Hedgehog!"

Amy was silently cheering as she passed Sonic's desk, he was glaring at the slip of paper the teacher still held up as if it would burst into flames with the intensity of his eyes, to the back where a green hedgehog was sat clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His arm was sprawled across the chair she was meant to sit on and he was smirking at her, eyeing her hungrily.

Amy sunk into the chair anyway, what else could she do? "Hey sexy, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together," he winked flirtatiously at her.

"Apparently so," she shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to act cold but not give him the wrong idea either. She did so not need a relationship right now.

"Well, I'm not very good at chemistry, but I can already feel it between us," he waved his hand in the space between them, like there was something in the empty space other than air.

She scrunched her nose up, "You're right, you're crap at chemistry." After a pause she added "And pick up lines."

"They're not that bad, I thought they were pretty good myself." He stretched back casually, crossing his arms behind his head. Amy was thankful that his arm was off her chair and she could finally lean back.

"Well I thought they were pretty rubbish, maybe you should try them on someone else."

"But you're the only one I want to say them to."

"You mean the only girl you haven't tried them on yet."

"Rosy, you wound me." He gasped, holding a hand to his heart.

"Shame that…" she shrug nonchalantly and continued to watch the rest of the girls take their seats.

* * *

Lunch finally came around and Amy made her way to her friends' usual table near the back of the cafeteria, not part of the populars, but not part of the losers either. "Hey Amy, aren't you getting lunch?" Blaze asked, pulling her home-made lunch out of her bag.

Amy glanced down at the clear spot in front of her and shrugged. "I'm not very hungry." Lie.

"Don't you have any lunch at all?" The cat pushed on.

"Oh, I do… in my bag. I'm just not hungry enough to eat it. Maybe next lesson I'll want it," Amy waved her off.

Blaze shrugged, taking it as a good answer before biting into her peanut butter sandwich. Amy turned away, looking at anything to occupy her thoughts from food and hoped the loud chatter of the lunch hall would stop anyone from hearing her stomach rumble.

Sally soon came over with the rest of the girls that made up their friendship group, having all bought their lunch, and sat down around their table. "Amy, I don't think you've meet Cream and Cosmo yet. Guys, this is the girl I've been telling you about- Amy Rose."

"Amy, its so good to finally meet you, Sally keeps going on and on about you. We were starting to think she'd developed a crush on you," Cosmo laughed at her own joke and Sally slapped the Seedrian playfully on the arm.

Amy laughed too, liking Cosmo already. "Oh Sally, I didn't know you felt that way about me," she gasped dramatically.

Before the rest of the girls could laugh along Sonic passed by their table, followed by his troop of friends and admirers. One of his little sluts turned and laughed obnoxiously, "Oh Sally, its about time you came out about it, I knew you were staring at my chest in the changing rooms today!" The rest of his little harmen laughed along and threw glares down their noses at them.

Sally glared back at them along with the rest of the girls at their table. Rouge scoffed and looked the girl up and down for a moment, "Considering how much of it you display its kind of hard to avoid it," she retorted frostily.

Amy smirked, "Plus, Sonic is enough to make any girl swing the other way." She looked him up and down, judgmentally. Of course she was lying. Sonic was enough to make a lesbian turn straight and a guy turn gay!

Sonic seemed to know exactly that as he glared back, then sent her a beaming smile. Jeez… what a smile like that could do to her. "Aww, Ames, you're a les? Don't worry baby, I'll turn you straight again." He had the audacity to wink at her as he sauntered off in the direction of a table full of girls in hitched up skirts waving and giggling at him. He threw his arms over two girls' shoulders as he walked next to them and they loved like they were about to swoon, the rest of the females with no self respect followed on like shadows.

Sally's gaze followed his every move and the girls watch sadly as longing filled her eyes along with tears. "He's such a jerk!" Cream announced, causing the girls' eyes to snap to the small bunny who usually never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"Jerk is putting it mildly," Blaze mumbled before turning her attention back to the chipmunk. "Are you alright Sally?"

Sally wasn't alright and the girls knew it, but she put on a brave face and smiled at her friends. "I'll get over it," she breathed out.

"Sonic seems to already be over it," Rouge voiced distractedly, watching as the blue hedgehog whispered something in a green fox's ear, while running his hand through another girl's hair on the other side of him.

"Rouge!" Amy hissed, grabbing Cosmo's empty crisps packet, balling it and throwing at the bat's face.

"Hey! I was just sayin'," the white bat shrugged.

"You're starting to sound like Knuckles," Cosmo told her with a shake of her head before biting into her chocolate bar.

"And what's wrong with that?" Rouge challenged, "He might not be the brightest guy ever, but he's hot! With a capital H!" She fanned herself dramatically.

"I just wish Sonic would get a taste of his own medicine for once," Amy grumbled. She watched Sally with careful jade eyes, knowing her best friend still stung from Sonic's betrayal- Sally might be fooling everyone else, but not Amy.

Blaze snapped her head up, her widened eyes staring at Amy. "That's not such a bad idea," she murmured, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"She's got that look in her eye again," Cream whispered to Cosmo from the corner of her mouth, leaning back in her seat away from the purple cat.

Blaze ignored the rabbit and kept her gold eyes pinned on Amy. "Just think about it," she demanded. "He wants you and I bet he's willing to chase you too. All you have to do is make him fall in love with you then cheat on him and dump him on his ass!"

"I don't think-"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Rouge jumped in. "What better way to get back at him for what he did to Sally then to do to him exactly what he did to her. Especially if you did it with Scourge, who'd be for than happy to do it with you. Just imagine if you did actually do it!"

"That's a lot of 'did's and 'do's…"

"Come on Amy!" Blaze grabbed her hand, begging her with her eyes. Amy looked to Sally who had a mixture of hope and anxiety in her eyes- she wanted Amy to do this as much as the rest of the girls did.

Rouge, still thinking that Amy would refuse, started to goad her. "Come on Amy, I dare ya! Or are you to scared you fall at his feet in a fainting spell the moment he kisses you."

Amy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest while the rest of the girls at the table shared knowing glances with each other, knowing that there was no way they'd get Amy to back out now. "Only if its with repulsion," she said, faking a disgusted shudder at the thought of kissing him.

* * *

**It seems that tonight inspiration has hit me, I've been writing lots for this story and my other story about Treasure Planet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, your reviews really help inspire me and keep me going- makes me want to write.**

**What did you all think for this chapter? Do you think their plan with work? What do you think of Scourge?**

**Thank you all for staying around for this story, and all your support- it means a lot to me. xx**


End file.
